Futureshock
by ThisPerson1
Summary: This is just a random oneshot based off a random dream. Don't ask why I had cuz I don't know. Set during TPL timeline after they find the rift gate. Jak and Daxter disobey Samos again and unknowingly get a glimpse of what will happen to Jak in the near future.


**A/N: This is just a quick one-shot I came up with a while ago. It's based off this random dream I had. (Don't know why I had it) It's not my best work but I thought I'd write it anyway. I also made up a new Eco because that's how it was in the dream. It's just Orange Eco which I'm pretty sure doesn't exist. There's also a place that's made up. I apologize if some stuff such as Samos' hut don't quite make any sense. I know it's a small hut, so I had to make seem bigger to work. I will eventually update my other story too.**

* * *

"For the last time you two, stay away from that place! It's far too dangerous for a boy and his annoying fur ball. Now, why don't you leave me alone so I can finish studying this ring we found at the citadel? I still have no idea what it is or what it does. I _would _like to study it in peace, thank you." With that Samos turned back around to the device. Jak and Daxter, having once again been denied, walked out of Samos' hut and headed to Sentinel Beach. A while back while they were out wandering, they found a map depicting tall mountaintops surrounded by stormy weather not too far from Sandover. They were called the Black Rocks. All they'd need was a boat, which they had from the fisherman, and some climbing gear. Excited for some adventure they showed the map to Samos who instantly told them no and took the map. This only made them want to go more, despite the fact that the last time they disobeyed the old sage resulted in Daxter being turned into an ottsel and the two of them fighting to save the world. Daxter wanted to go because he still felt like an 'brave, adventurous hero' and Jak only wanted to go because they weren't doing anything else anyway. Samos and Keira had yet to find out anything about that giant ring they'd found a while back or the mysterious device that came with it. And so, for the past few days they had been pestering him to let them go but to no avail.

"Y'know, I don't get what Old Greeny's problem is with that place. I mean, we saved the world from _two _nutcases and we're still bein' treated like we belong in the sandbox. Do ya know what I mean Jak?" The mute nodded, being just as annoyed with Samos' overprotectiveness. The place had been the most exciting thing they'd heard of this week and, judging by the map and Samos' warnings, they would've been the first ones to ever set foot there. Ever. The place was also completely unknown to pretty much all of the villagers at Sandover, and they had checked. "We should go there anyway just to get under Samos' roots and to prove to him that _real_ heroes like us can take care of ourselves." At this Jak stopped walking. "What's wrong?" Jak smirked at him, and Daxter soon caught on. "Ohhh. I see where you're going with this." Daxter smirked back, and the two of them decided to wait until sunset before heading back.

Just as nightfall came, Jak and Daxter came casually walking into the hut. A little too casually for Samos' liking. "Just where have you two been all this time? I know I told you two to leave me alone but I didn't mean wander around and come back at night."

"Well, maybe next time you should be more specific. Right, Jak?" Daxter looked to Jak, who responded with a rather smug nod. Daxter overdramatically stretched and yawned, before continuing. "We're gonna go to bed. See ya in the morning greeny." They left to their room leaving Samos to rub his beard in thought before shrugging.

"Bah. It's probably nothing." After another hour or so of working Samos eventually turned in himself. The minute they were certain he was asleep, the troublemaking duo tiptoed out of their room and into Samos' study. They knew he wouldn't have hid the map in his room, that was too obvious and there wasn't anywhere to hide it anyway. So this had to be the place. A few minutes of searching and still nothing.

"It's gotta be in here somewhere. You don't think he destroyed it do you?" The blonde only shrugged before continuing to silently dig through the shelves of books Samos owned. The one good thing about being a mute is that you know how to be dead quiet. Daxter, on the other hand, not so much. The loud-mouthed ottsel had just managed to knock some papers off a desk and onto the floor. Jak put a finger to his lips to tell Dax to be more quiet. "Yeah, yeah I know. Any luck yet?" Daxter brushed himself off and strode over to Jak. The blonde shook his head no and then sat down on a small table. So far, their plan was a bust. They hadn't even managed to find the map. Suddenly something caught Daxter's eye. "Hey? You don't think he hid the map by that monstrous plant, do you?" He pointed to the large blue Venus fly trap that was always just there. Samos never had mentioned where he'd gotten such a thing. Jak thought about it, and then got an idea. He smiled at Dax, who looked confused before he jerked his head in the direction of the plant. "Oh no. There's no way I'm gonna be plant food." Jak shook his head and showed Dax what had really gotten his interest. If you looked under the leaves, you could see that the dirt looked like it had been dug up and then patted back down. "Nice eye partner." Daxter dug up the map and handed it to Jak. Grinning, they both headed out to the dock where a boat and two makeshift grapples awaited them. Taking one last look to make sure Samos hadn't heard they started the boat's engine and headed off.

Following the map's directions, it didn't take long for them to see the vicious mountains and black clouds watching them from the horizon. "Wow. So that's why they're called the Black Rocks." Jak only rolled his eyes at Daxter's occasional stupidity. By the time they reached there they knew they wouldn't have long before morning came and Samos noticed their absence. They docked the boat and walked down a rickety boardwalk. The only way to get to the mountains safely was, believe or not, walk a series of wood bridges that looked like they'd been there a very long time. The wind shaking them to and fro wasn't helping the whole safe image either. Daxter gulped, and even Jak looked a little freaked out. "Well, no turnin' back now. We're here so let's do this!" Daxter tried to hide the nervousness in his voice but it was still apparent. They began to cross the first bridge and had to hold onto the ropes for dear life as the wind buffeted them. Daxter was clinging to the front of Jak's shirt in fear that he'd blow away.

After the first couple of bridges and at least three near-death experiences, the duo finally came to the last one before they had to climb up the sheer rock face. It was a good thing they'd brought rope. If they hadn't they wouldn't be able to climb at all and it had come in handy when one of them occasionally slipped. They were high up now, and the wind was much stronger here than down there. The bridge violently rocked back and forth but they eventually made it. It took Jak a while to find a crevasse or ledge to throw the hook of the grapple onto to. Since it was still dark and the clouds blocked all moonlight, they had to use the brief flashes of lightning to see. Jak hauled himself up the mountain for what seemed like hours, drenched in rain and chilled to the bone. Eventually Daxter, whom was also soaked, had to climb up a few feet every now and then to either help Jak find a ledge to grab onto or pull him up a bit. They finally saw the cliff coming to an end and they were both proud to say that they hadn't looked down once. Jak's hand was about to grab the ledge when he slipped and began to fall. An orange hand reached out and grabbed his before he could plummet to his death. "Grab onto something Jak! I can't hold you forever!" Daxter's grip was slipping but Jak managed to grab the ledge and pull himself up. He gave the ottsel a 'thank you so much' look before standing up. "I can see why Samos warned us about this."

They wandered a bit before noticing an orange glow farther away. Curious, they headed towards it. When they reached the glow they saw that it was coming from large orange crystals. "I've never seen those before. Have you, Jak?" He shook his head no before walking closer to them. "Wait! What are ya doin'? M-Maybe we should go back. It's dark and rainy and scary and I'm freezing!" Daxter was indeed shivering, and Jak was just as cold but, something about those crystals... As he neared them loud roars sounded out. At first it was just one, but then it turned into three then four and slowly the noise got louder until they had to cover their ears. The booming thunder wasn't helping either. Then, just as suddenly as it started, it stopped. They removed their hands from their ears and just when they thought it was safe the crystals suddenly shattered sending shards and orange goo flying everywhere. A large group of grey creatures that resembled Lurkers came charging through the debris. They could've been mistaken as Lurkers if it wasn't for the fact that they were grey, had spikes on their backs and a more reptilian look, and were carrying wood clubs with spikes on them. Screaming, Daxter flew off of Jak's shoulder and hid behind a rock leaving the mute boy to fend for himself. "Get outta there Jak!" He looked for somewhere to go but there wasn't much of a choice. He could only fight them off. The creatures looked like nothing could hurt them as they walked across the shards and orange liquid that was nearing Jak. He backed away slowly until the liquid shot him with some sort of electricity. Jak didn't scream because it didn't hurt (and he's a mute) but it felt...different. Suddenly his skin began to pale and he was getting a massive headache. He blacked out just as he heard Daxter scream his name, before just screaming.

Jak was now a few inches taller, had pale skin with a blue tint to it, white hair and black eyes, and razor sharp nails. Daxter looked frightened out of his mind and nearly had a heart attack when Jak, or what used to be Jak, lashed out and charged at the creatures. Some tried to fight him off but were unsuccessful and ended up being flung off the mountain. "Look out Jak!" Daxter couldn't help screaming out a warning to his friend as he was surrounded. Jak then jumped into the air and slammed his fist down hard sending out a wave of purple. The remainder of the creatures went flying and Jak collapsed. The strange orange liquid and shards, which had been glowing brightly the entire time, then faded to a dull grey before being swept away by the wind and rain. Daxter ran out to his friend who was now face first on the cold rock. "Jak? Are you okay?! Answer me!" The response he got was a twitch before he rolled over onto his back. Jak sat up rubbing his head and trying to remember what had just happened. He then turned to Daxter who looked like he was going to explode with fear and worry. "**What was that?!"** He practically yelled it in his face. Jak only shrugged, and Daxter was fine with that as long as they could leave. "Look. Let's just forget this ever happened. And not a word to Samos, okay?! If he hears about this he'll feed us to that plant. Now let's get going before sunrise. I don't wanna feel the wrath of ol' green stuff." With that the two of them made their way back down. Which was much harder than going up. Not to mention the fact that the bridge they used to reach the rocks had held out long enough for them to cross before collapsing. Figures, no going back there anytime soon.

When they got on the boat, they both agreed to never tell anyone. Daxter didn't think it was serious anyway. After all, who had ever heard of 'Orange Eco' right? Even if they did tell no one would believe them. So they figured they'd keep it to themselves, even if Samos did ever find out about them sneaking out they still wouldn't tell. They wouldn't even be able to explain what it is the Eco does. Turn you into a monster? That's what it seemed like. But it didn't make sense because Dark Eco was usually responsible for that. So, unknowingly, the two dismissed it as a fluke. Just a simple mishap of nature or something. Little did they know that Orange Eco was real, just very little known. And who would've guessed that somewhere back at those rocks deep inside a cave there were tons more crystals, each depicting someone a few years down the road. And one in particular was glowing brightly, showing a certain young blonde boy becoming a well-known hero in an unfamiliar city.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so how was that? Again, probably not my best but I think it turned out pretty good and while the ending may or may not be sorta cheesy I like it. It wasn't very easy writing this because being from some random dream that I honestly don't even half remember I had to add or change a few things due to...'dream randomness' I guess. :/ Anyways, leave a comment.**


End file.
